The Beytrayed's Revenge
by EternalVeteranFTW
Summary: the title says it all betrayal love and death it is k for know but might change to M in the future tell me stuff I can improve on k Peace


**Whats up guys this my first story and tell me a pairing with Percy I will show the winning Pairing in 5 chapters so write some reviews and tell me who you want Percy to be with ok Bye!**

**Percy's POV**

I hate my life I will have my revenge on those Olympians who betrayed me and destroy them. I did everything for them and they do this to me I hate them!

**Flash Back**

I just came back from my journey to prove myself to Athena that I will be a great husband to Annabeth I come to see her and I see her and Jake kissing My heart broke into a thousand pieces I said "**You are Cheating on me**" I scream with rage and she says " Percy no this doesn't look like you think it does "**I** **yell back go to hell I never want to see you again to think I was going to propose to you**" then I threw the ring at her she starts crying " Percy Don't go " I am so pissed of that I start creating a hurricane huge then I see my dad then my vision go black.

**Meanwhile at Olympus**

**Poseidon's POV**

ZeusYells** "**Poseidon stop this hurricane Immediately" Poseidon Yells back "I am not doing this Zeus it must be one of my sons must be doing this" then I teleport to camp half-blood and I see Jake kissing Annabeth the I think "isn't she Percy's Girlfriend" then I see Percy " Percy stop doing this lord Zeus demands it" he looks at me his pupils black to see green he says to me His voice cold and filled with emotion" **Leave me alone you betrayed me for Jake you disowned me Annabeth cheated on me Jake is an idiot for messing with me** **no one loves me everyone hates me! **Then I see him faint I think "Damn he is powerful more powerful than me I take him to Olympus and Zeus says "bring the campers from camp Half-Blood and Jupiter we must decide what to do with this traitor"

**Percy's POV**

I Groan as I wake up and I say out loud "were am I" and I her a voice ugh It's Zeus 'You are here by trial traitor you are too powerful to live and we shall have a vote raise your hands if the boy is Guilty" I think oh crap as a lot of people from camp half-blood raised their hands and some of the gods and goddesses.

I knew the romans would stay loyal to me I am still their praetor and they raised their hands when Zeus said "Raise your hands if you think Percy is not guilty".

A smirk reached my lips and the votes were even and then I stared at Annabeth she said "let the traitor rot in Tartarus" my heart is just broken being betrayed by the one I love and Zeus says "Any Last Words Traitor" the romans start protesting but I raise my hand and say "Zeus I will come back and get my revenge on you and camp half-blood the romans however are my brothers and sisters they did not betray me like you guys did I will make you Fade Zeus and you will fall" Zeus and the gods and goddesses look terrified then Zeus opens a portal I know my fate and jump in into the darkness.

**3****RD**** Person POV**

The Fates show up after Percy jumps into Tartarus darkness shows and the fates say "Fools he was going to live a honest loyal life to the gods he was going to be the bane of monsters but you sent him to Tartarus he will get his revenge and become king of the gods now you all are fools he is now the bane of you Zeus now you will all be guilty of the crimes and Perseus Jackson will come for you Zeus Be Prepared." With that they disappeared

**Artemis's POV**

I can't believe Percy is dead he was the only decent male left my father is an idiot for doing this he was handsome….. Wait what are you saying Artemis you're the maiden goddess for crying out loud yet you were crying for a boy no a man.

The romans are outraged by Zeus when Percy is to rot in Tartarus the two praetor say " Lord Jupiter we romans are now independent of you for betraying our brethren." The Romans left and all the gods and goddesses were shocked.

The campers from camp half-blood were shocked at what Percy said and felt terrified for their lives most of them were guilty for what they did

**Flashback ended**

**Percy's POV**

I will have my revenge sooner or later I just have to train to become stronger I have been blessed by Tartarus himself and other titans and Primordials I been made king of all monsters and the Olympians will face my wrath.

**Hey You like the story comment on how to make it better and tell me coulpe names with Percy K peace!**


End file.
